I Love Her
by Dreaming-Paradise
Summary: (! White Rose ! written for Bibivanna on Tumblr, inspired by their comic. ) Weiss released another sigh, "Everything I've mentioned makes me feel like the happiest woman in Remnant. . ." She whispered, thoughts of Ruby still flooding her mind. Blake chuckled from beside her, wearing a content, happy smile.


**I totally didn't forget to post this to  
Full Summary:**

Weiss released another sigh, "Everything I've mentioned makes me feel like the happiest woman in Remnant. . ." She whispered, thoughts of Ruby still flooding her mind. Blake chuckled from beside her, wearing a content, happy smile.

"I see," the faunus whispered, "I'm glad you really love her."

Weiss smiled as well, the blush now visible than ever, "Yeah," she breathed happily, "I do."

* * *

"It's pretty quiet without the sisters around, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

Weiss glanced to her right as Blake took a seat beside her with a cup of steaming hot tea in hand, her ears twitching slightly in delight under the woman's black bow. Weiss briefly wondered if her friend would ever be comfortable with removing her bow in public, Weiss and the rest of their friends always told her that they were in a safe area and there was nothing to be worried about. Despite their attempts of reassuring the faunus, Blake kept her ears hidden as a 'precaution'.

"I bet if they were here right now, they would have challenged each other to a beer pong contest. Again." Blake chuckled happily, the woman's golden eyes glanced over to a table where two young men were playing beer pong, tossing a small red ball across the table and taking a shot when it landed in a shot glass. Weiss still didn't understand what was so entertaining was rather than getting wasted, but perhaps that was the whole point of the game. "Then, we would have to drive them home because they went overboard."

Each time Ruby and Yang would play the game, they would keep going until they were both absolutely wasted. The first time they'd come here, they had almost been permanently kicked out after a drunk Yang tried to pick a fight with the bartender for refusing to give her another glass of wine. Ruby had turned out to be a sappy, emotional and affectionate drunk who practically hung off of Weiss' shoulder; as if she didn't already while sober. . .

"Yeah," Weiss replied as Blake lifted her cup and blew on it, "I don't know which one is worse. . . Sober Ruby or Drunk Ruby."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, taking a sip of her tea and relishing in the heavenly taste. Weiss had only come out to the bar because she'd received a text from her girlfriend asking her and Blake to wait for them there. Yang and Ruby had gone out for a sister's day and wanted to end the night as a team, for what reason Weiss didn't know, but she was sure she'd find out soon enough.

The white-haired woman sighed and closed her eyes, propping herself up on the counter, "Ruby does ridiculous things sometimes," Weiss explained quietly, Blake made a quiet '_mhm_' sound to let her know that she was listening, Weiss continued, reliving the past week's events, "She'll hide cookies under our pillows, and when I tell her that it'll attract ants into our bed, she just says that 'sharing is caring' and insists that ants need food, too."

Blake chuckled from beside her, "Yeah, that's definitely something Ruby would say."

Weiss nodded, "When we're going to the movies and we're late, she grabs a hold of my hand and uses her semblance to make it on time just because she wants to hug for five minutes." Blake was watching her now with a confused expression, "She always wraps her cloak around me when it's drizzling outside or if I shiver slightly indoors." Though, she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the warmth and comfort that the large red cloak brought, she especially loved the smell.

Weiss' mind drifted back to yesterday morning, "She always tries to wake up early to tell me 'Have a nice day, Weiss', but she ends up making me late for work because she won't let go."

Blake set her cup down and raised a brow, looking Weiss directly in the eyes. So, you're saying that you _don't_ like any of those things?" Weiss stared at her incredulously, what ever gave Blake that idea? She'd never said that! How could she dislike those things? It made her feel loved and wanted, it let her know that she was not alone anymore, Ruby always made sure to shower her with the affection she'd been denied as a child and she loved it.

"_What_? Why would you ever think that I don't like it?" Weiss asked in confusion as a light blush crept up to her cheeks, her heart rate picked up and warmth spread through her chest as she thought of her girlfriend, "Those reasons, and so many more, are why I love her so much." She broke eye contact with her friend as a soft smile came to Blake's face, "The little things she says and does makes me fall more and more in love with her. . ."

Weiss zoned out, "Her smile. . ."

_"You'll never be alone as long as you have us!" Ruby smiled, causing Weiss' heart to flutter._

"Her laugh. . ."

_"Aww, you're so cute when you blush, Weiss!" The younger girl tapped Weiss' nose playfully, giggling when the white-haired woman averted her gaze and pouted._

"Her energy. . ."

_"Come on, you can do this! You got this, Weiss!" Weiss glanced up to her girlfriend in the audience, her heart did a flip inside her chest as the young leader met her gaze, Ruby was radiating energy and positivity, she had faith in her._

"Her determination."

_"We've faced bigger threats than this before," Ruby started as she turned to her team with a determined expression, "we can't back down now, not when so many lives are at state. We're Team RWBY, we're unstoppable."_

Weiss released another sigh, "Everything I've mentioned makes me feel like the happiest woman in Remnant. . ." She whispered, thoughts of Ruby still flooding her mind. Blake chuckled from beside her, wearing a content, happy smile.

"I see," the faunus whispered, "I'm glad you really love her."

Weiss smiled as well, the blush now visible than ever, "Yeah," she breathed happily, "I do."

_'She's the love of my life,' Weiss thought, 'she's my dolt. . . I love her.'_


End file.
